dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell and Back Part 2 (Legacies Episode)
This story is a part of the Dragon Ball: Legacies collection. It is written by user Princeofallsalads. Characters Bardock Tora Shugesh Fasha Cobbe Frieza King Vegeta Overview This story takes place about two days after the first. Bardock, Tora, and Shugesh return from the mission, and while not on call, enjoy themselves on Planet Vegeta. Story Bardock sat at a table with Tora and Shugesh. Shugesh was treating them to drinks for saving him. They were all fairly drunk, and they just kept going. Every now and then, Bardock would say, "That's enough." "No, just one more," Shugesh would insist. It continued in this manner for nigh on an hour. They were getting boisterous. It didn't matter though. All Saiyans are boisterous. The others just got in the spirit, and it was a sort of celebration. Everyone danced around, drank, and sang, except for one. It was a Saiyan lady, and a relatively serious one. She was drinking, but not much and not for the same reasons. Bardock took a liking to her in his drunken state, and advanced towards her. "Leave me alone," she said, before he could speak. "Hey, that's not how you treat a war hero," he said loudly, "Whasser name, girl?" "Fasha," she said, "now could you be bothered to leave?" Bardock sat down next to her. "Buy you a drink?" He asked. "No, I'm fine. Now leave," she said. "Another couple over here!" Bardock shouted. A squat Saiyan brought two drinks over. Bardock drank his instantly. When he saw Fasha didn't drink, he drank hers. He turned to her again. "Whaddyou say we leave this place 'n go somewhere private?" She didn't respond. She just sat, stony faced. He reached his arm towards her, and she punched him in the stomach. Bardock was caught by surprise, and he stood up. She nearly knocked the wind out of him. "A fight, huh? I like fights!" He put his fists up. Before Fasha responded, a Saiyan noble and his two bodyguards entered the bar. "Quiet!" The noble, a man by the name of Cobbe shouted. The room immediately fell silent. Most of the men there adhered to the Saiyan custom of class superiority. "Where is Bardock? Due to his great success on his previous mission, he is being assigned to a high-priority planet, by order of the King himself!" Cobbe said. Bardock stood up. "Over here!" Cobbe approached him. He took immediate note of Fasha, and said, "You are being sent to planet Travestes." Behind Bardock, Fasha let out an almost inaudible gasp. "Travestes? Why?" Bardock inquired. He was rapidly sobering up. "It would be of great value to the empire. The King has his reasons, and it is none of my business if he doesn't disclose it to low class scum like you." Cobbe sneered. "Scum?" Bardock was angered. "You are low class trash. You should be honored that a nobleman such as myself graced you with this call." The words of the hive leader echoed in Bardock's mind. "I have seen what you fear, Bardock the Saiyan. You know that your death would mean nothing. Other Saiyans wouldn't even look for you. You're low class trash." Bardock was enraged. "You should be honored when this low-class scum throws you off your high-horse!" Cobbe said, "Are you challenging me?" Bardock nodded. "So be it," Cobbe said. He dropped his cape and prepared for battle. Bardock attacked first. He was clearly the stronger one. He punched Cobbe in the nose, drawing blood. Cobbe fell back onto the floor, and his bodyguards sprang forward and grabbed Bardock. Cobbe stood up, clutching his nose. He punched Bardock on the jaw, likewise drawing blood. Bardock spat out some blood, saying, "You and I, we bleed the same." "Should be kill the dissident?" One of the bodyguards asked. "No, his mission is too high-value. We may not have another opportunity." "You're a disgrace, you know that Bardock?" Fasha had approached. She stood in front of Bardock, who was still detained by the two guards. "I have a suitable punishment. Bardock, instead of your usual partner, you will got with Fasha to Traveste," Cobbe said. "Traveste? I can't go there!" Fasha exclaimed. "You can go, or you can die," Cobbe said bluntly. His guards dropped Bardock, and they departed. Bardock said to Fasha, "What's wrong with Traveste?" "It wouldn't matter to you. Let's just get this over with," Fasha said. Bardock could see she was crying slightly. *** The attack pods entered the atmosphere as the usual fireball. The planet was heavily populated, with many sprawling metropolises. They set themselves to land in a rural area. Their pods crashed into wasteland. Bardock exited first and rose to the top of the crater. He activated his scouter and looked around. There were multiple power levels over 1000, but not by much. The planet's native race was weak and they were a small population, but the planet was a melting pot of various alien races, including those that fled Frieza's army. Fasha got out of her pod and said, "Let's get this over with. Neither of us want to be here." "Well, we're here, so we might as well enjoy ourselves," Bardock says. They rose into the sky and flew off towards the largest city. The landed in a bustling intersection. Nobody payed much attention to them; they were used to oddities. Bardock scanned those in his immediate area. None were of notable power level. He surrounded himself in energy, then expanded it in a full-power energy wave. It vaporized the nearest few blocks. Fasha began firing blasts rapidly into the area around them. People were screaming and running in all directions. As annoyed as she seemed before, Fasha was getting into the spirit of things. Her face was bright with excitement as she blasted innocent people to smithereens. *** "Lord Frieza, consider the circumstances," King Vegeta said. "I have, and I stand by my decision," said Frieza calmly. "Traveste would be of great value to the infrastructure of our empire," King Vegeta said. "Yes, but it may also yield the secrets I desire. And once I obtain those secrets, I will make sure that nobody else will ever find them, and the world will be destroyed," Frieza said. King Vegeta stood up. He was feeling increasingly bold. "You seem to be relying on the Saiyans a little too much. What do you think would happen to you if we withdrew our support?" Frieza took a few steps away from King Vegeta, then stopped. He turned around and shouted in anger, "I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone! Don't think for a second that I am reliant on you. Without me, you would still be savages, left in the dark on your own world!" "Y-yes Lord Frieza. I will send two Saiyan Elite warriors. They will not fail." *** The metropolis was now a smoldering ruin. Bardock sat on a pile of rubble and surveyed his handy work. Blood stained the surface. Corpses and dismembered body parts lay about. Fasha was a short distance away, searching the area for survivors. "Fasha, let's get going. We have a schedule here!" Bardock shouted. "I'm coming, don't lose your head," Fasha said. They took off towards the next largest city. They began passing over a small desert. There was no water or civilization to be seen; just inhospitable wasteland. A rock formation towered not too far away. As the neared, Bardock noticed a face cut into the rock. He stopped to take a closer look. Upon examination, he found that the mouth was a door. It wouldn't yield to his push, so he fired a sizable blast at it, which easily tore through the stone, leading into a large stone chamber. It was lit by torches and the ceiling was supported by columns. The room had many side passages, but Bardock and Fasha made their way cautiously towards the large doorway at the far end of the room. They entered, to find a smaller room with a fountain in the center. "This must have been built to protect an oasis," Fasha commented. Bardock knelt down before the water. It was crystal clear, and he could see his reflection in the smooth water. He leaned in to drink, and felt himself getting sucked in. The next thing he knew, he was in a medium-sized room. The ceiling was water, the walls were waterfalls, and the floor had about a four centimeter deep layer of water on it. He noticed the waterfalls were running up towards the ceiling. "This must be the wellspring," Bardock said. "Bardock? Are you down there?" It was Fasha's voice, muffled and gurgling. Bardock looked up and saw Fasha looking down at him, but she apparently couldn't see him. Bardock flew up towards the ceiling and tried to penetrate through the water, but it was solid. The walls were too. He walked in around the room a few times, testing the wall. He walked towards the center of the room, and immediately fell into deeper water. He dove down. It was a tunnel, which Bardock followed. It surfaced in a room similar to the one Bardock came from, but larger. On the other side of the room was a perfectly preserved corpse. It was a Saiyan. Bardock was surprised. None of his kind's records showed any travel to Traveste. Yet there was a Saiyan. He was low-class, judging by the armor. He wore a light blue scouter. Bardock then heard voices. He looked up, and saw previous events unfolding. The Saiyan sat with Fasha. They were on Planet Vegeta, in a small, empty room. Then, from a door on the other side, a male Saiyan entered. Bardock recognized him as Cobbe. "You have been assigned," said Cobbe. "To where?" asked Fasha. "Not you," Cobbe sneered, "Only you, Yosi." Yosi, who Bardock identified as the corpse, said, "Yes. It is an honor to serve King Vegeta." "Excellent. You are being sent on a very special mission, to a planet known as Traveste. King Vegeta himself singled you out for this mission due to your exceptional strength," Cobbe said. Those were almost the exact same words Cobbe told Bardock. What was going on? As if reading his thoughts, the pool showed a different image: Cobbe kneeling before another Saiyan, also High-Class. The unknown Saiyan said, "A low class wretch by them name of Yosi is getting a little too powerful. He may get ideas about overthrowing the hierarchy. You know what to do." "Yes, Vantas," Cobbe said. Bardock heard a splash behind him. Fasha had entered the chamber. She was about to say something to him, but then screamed in sorrow when she saw the body of her former comrade. She ran to his side. Bardock was looking around for an escape. He had a nagging thought in his head that if Yosi hadn't escaped, they wouldn't be able to either. "We have to go," Bardock said. "I haven't seen him for more than a year," Fasha said, "I knew he had failed, but I always hoped that he had survived." "Well, I know why this happened. We've been betrayed," he said. Her sorrow turned to rage. "By who?" She asked. "Cobbe, and a nobleman name Vantas," Bardock told her. "We have to get out of here," she said. They swam back through to the original chamber and began firing blasts at the ceiling, but to no effect. They must have been at it for hours. "This is hopeless! Give it up," Bardock said, dropping his arms. "No, Yosi won't have died in vain," Fasha said. She kept blasting the ceiling. Bardock tried to grab her arm, but she pulled away and fired a weak energy beam at Bardock, cutting his face. Blood from his wound dripped into the water, and the solidity of the ceiling failed. "We can go up!" Fasha screamed. They both jumped out of the pool. It seemed to require a sacrifice. "Sorry about your cheek, but it worked out in the end," Fasha said. Bardock examined his reflection in the pool. "That'll leave a mark," he said. They escaped onto the surface, not wanting to risk any of the other passages in the cave. When they reached the surface, however, they noticed something was wrong. The air was thick with fire and smoke. "All the power levels are gone, except for two large ones," Fasha said. "Let's go," Bardock said, flying off towards the power levels. *** They arrived a smoldering ruin of a city. Suspended in the air above were Vantas and Cobbe. Bardock and Fasha were angry when the saw them, and set a course towards them. "Ah, Bardock, Fasha. We didn't detect your power levels when we arrived, we had assumed that you failed. Well, we finished the job, and now we have one more thing to take care of," Cobbe said. "You killed Yosi, and tried to kill us," Fasha said angrily. "You found the mousetrap then?" Cobbe asked, "Yes. Those with immense power appear to be attracted to it, and the concept they know least is the only exit: Sacrifice. It requires a blood offering." "We figured that out," said Bardock, pointing to his mark, "But now, it's time for you to learn sacrifice! You won't get away with this!" "You expect to kill us?" Vantas scoffed. It was the first thing he said. Bardock's response was to throw a punch. He hit Vantas in the gut, then tried to slam him down, but Vantas afterimaged and kicked Bardock away. "You know, we weren't the first choice for this mission," Vantas said, "But we just wanted the pleasure of seeing your corpses firsthand!" He fired a blast, which Bardock dodged, then fired on of his own. Vantas deflected it. Cobbe and Fasha, meanwhile, were having a battle of their own. Cobbe was firing blast after blast, and Fasha met each one with a blast of her own, nullifying each potential attack. Cobbe decided to stop wasting energy and attack. He tried to punch, but Fasha dodged and kneed him in the stomach. She grabbed him by the shoulders, headbutted him, then tossed him away before firing a blast. Cobbe's charred body fell down to the ruins below. Now it was down to Bardock and Vantas. Vantas fired a powerful blast, and Bardock countered with the most powerful attack he could muster. The beams met, and the struggle began. The beams were being pushed, slowly but steadily, towards Bardock. "After you die, Tora will be next on the list. We will preserve the hierarchy!" Vantas raved. That pushed Bardock over the edge. He fueled all his rage into the blast, ultimately overwhelming Vantas and killing the 'elite'. "We have to get out of here," Bardock said to Fasha, "If I'm correct, King Vegeta doesn't know what these two have been up to, and we should be safe back on Planet Vegeta." They flew at top speed towards their drop location. In the ruins, Cobbe arose. "You won't escape. I'll avenge Vantas and preserve the throne!" He entered his Attack Pod and rose into space. Elsewhere, Bardock and Fasha did the same, and escaped from the planet. In space, Cobbe stopped his pod and floated out into the open. He looked down at the planet and said, "Goodbye scum." He fired a blast and destroyed the world. He entered his pod and returned to Vegeta. *** "You failed?!" King Vegeta said. "I knew I should have sent another! Vantas died, and you destroyed the planet?!" "I can explain," Cobbe said, "There were two-" "I don't want to hear excuses," said a voice, "I already know my plan had failed." It was Frieza. Cobbe spun around in fear. "Lord Frieza, let me explain!" Frieza fired a Death Beam through his chest, ending the treacherous Saiyan's life once and for all. "I heard that Traveste possessed the secrets off immortality. I have heard of a wellspring on the planet, and if you drink from it, you will not age." Back in the wellspring, the corpse of Yosi lay perfectly preserved. Trivia *"I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!" Is a quote from Halo 3, said by Gravemind. *Yosi was made immortal, but he died due to starvation. Neither Bardock nor Fasha actually drank. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Legacies